Family Ties
by C.Queen
Summary: Hatori's a cheerfully drunk. Momiji's ready to pass out.Kureno's quite intoxicated and Ayame's well on his way. It's a party of four that, with the help of liquor, are getting to know each other and truly understanding the men they call cousin.
1. Someone to Understand

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give credit where credit is due. Thanks and please review cause I'd love to hear from you!

Someone to Understand

Momiji sat on the porch of his house and though his violin was beside him he didn't pick it up. It was a crisp, cool night and it should have been very peaceful, with the sounds of crickets in the air and fireflies out and about. He could hear a wind chime in the distance and the rustling of leaves in the trees. Mother Nature was certainly setting the stage for what should have been a peaceful, soothing night. Only a truly cursed creature could be sitting here and not enjoy, Momiji thought, an ironic little smile playing on his mouth. After all, he was indeed cursed and had been since his birth sixteen years ago. He'd brought nothing but pain and sorrow to his family since the day he'd come, two months early. Because of that curse he sat here alone, on the porch of a house that housed no one but himself. There were no parents to order him to go to bed or a little sister to sneak outside with him to enjoy this with. They were at another house, a happy family of three without a thought for the forth, missing member. And if he kept thinking like this he was going to slip into a depressive mood and end up as hate filled and cold as Akito. To Momiji's mind there was no worse fate. It was because he'd seen what bitterness and hate had done to Akito that he always tried to find a bright side to things. Even in the darkest of times. Getting up Momiji returned his violin to its case inside then slipping on a light jacket headed back outside for a walk. No one was likely to be up at this time of night and he wasn't at all tired. Hands in his pockets he strolled out, passing Haru's house then Kisa's and finally wound his way around to Hatori's house. Pausing here he frowned slightly when he saw that there was still a light on in Hari's home office. Looking at his watch the frown only deepened as he read the digits proclaiming it to be one in the morning. Walking up to the porch Momiji slid the door open, sticking is head in. "You should be in...Hari?"

* * *

Sitting on the floor with an empty bottle laying on its side nearby Hatori was in the process of pouring more liquor from a new bottle into his cup when Momiji suddenly appeared, stepping into the room with a concerned look on his face. "You're the one who should be in bed, Momiji kun." Hatori said softly as he set the bottle down carefully. Turning to face Momiji he absently sipped from his cup. "I'll be in bed soon enough."

"Did you drink that whole bottle tonight?" Momiji wanted to know, walking over to pick the empty bottle up and set it on the table before it got broken. Hari looked as unruffled and in control as always but his gut was telling him he'd interrupted a serious drinking session. "You never drink."

"That you know of." Hatori pointed out, taking a rather large gulp just to prove his point.

"If you get plastered Akito will give you hell tomorrow." Momiji replied, taking a seat beside Hatori with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Hari?"

"What isn't wrong with this family?" Hatori said with a chuckle, not a very nice one at that. It was an empty, almost hollow sound that was devoid of any amusement. "Don't look so worried, Momiji." He added, reaching over to ruffle Momiji's blonde hair slightly. "I only do this once a year. I'll be fine tomorrow. I'm one of those people blessed with a high tolerance for alcohol."

Mind racing Momiji tried to think of why Hatori would be drinking, why he did it once every year. What was so special about today. Trying to recall he thought of and discarded a few possibilities before he landed on the right one. "This is the day you were going to marry Kana. Isn't it?" He'd been too young to remember it very well but he was pretty sure it had been scheduled for this month. Before everything had fallen apart.

"I'm surprised you remember that. Now go to bed, Momiji kun. There's no reason for you to stay."

"Of course there is." Momiji argued and getting to his feet walked out of the room. Puzzled Hatori watched and wondered just where Momiji was going since he obviously wasn't leaving. His answer came a minute later when Momiji returned with a glass in his hand. Taking a seat beside Hatori Momiji had poured some of the liquor into his cup before Hatori even realized what his young cousin was up to. Lifting the glass Momiji took a deep gulp and ended up choking on it, Hatori patting his back as the alcohol's kick hit. "Well that...certainly has some bit to it." Momiji said weakly, smiling at Hatori who was looking torn between amusement and concern.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Momiji?" Hatori demanded to know, shaking his head at the silly rabbit. "That's the first time you've had something like this, isn't it?"

"You aren't drinking alone." Momiji said stubbornly, sipping his drink now that he'd learned his lesson. It still had a major kick to it but at least he wasn't choking on it now. "Besides, everyone should know what their tolerance for alcohol is. Where better to test it then with your doctor on hand?"

"I won't be much help to you if I pass out before you do. Besides, most people start with the softer stuff, Momiji kun." Hatori pointed out, reaching over to take Momiji's cup, only to have Momiji hold it out of reach. "Momiji..." Hatori began, warning in his tone. "I don't want company right now."

"I'm not going. Besides, I'm not company. I'm family." Momiji pointed out. "And I understand what you're going through. You lost something precious because you're cursed, just like I did. If you want to talk about it I'm all ears. If you don't want to talk about we'll just see who drinks who under the table."

"In other words the only way you're leaving is if I throw you out." Hatori surmised, seriously considering it. Momiji was the forgive and let live type after all.

"Yuppers." Momiji said with a grin as he poured some more of whatever was in the bottle into his glass. "I heard a really funny joke in class today. Wanna hear?"

"Why not." Hatori said with a sigh, filling up his own cup.

"Okay. There was this wife you see and her husband was a drunk. She'd rant and rave at him all the time that he had to stop drinking and that if he didn't he was going straight to hell. He just ignored her though so one day the wife decided to teach him a lesson. She went to this costume store and rented a devil suit. When she got home she put it on and hid behind the couch to wait for her husband to come back. When he did she jumped out and told him that she'd come for his soul. That his drinking had doomed him to hell and that if he'd only listened to his wife he might have been save. She was shocked though when he just ignored her, shrugging her dire threats and promises off. Finally she demanded to know why he wasn't scared and do you know what he said, Hari?"

"I have no idea."

"He said why should he be afraid? He'd been married to the devil's sister for twenty years anyway." Momiji said, chuckling over the punch line and grinned even wider when he got a smile out of Hari. Success. "And then there was a the story where..."

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning so Kureno Sohma was a little worried when he saw that the light was on in his cousin Hatori's office. Hatori wasn't the sort to leave a light on and it was too late to be working. Especially since Kureno knew that Akito had been running the doctor ragged the last three days. Akito was prone to allergies and it was definitely the season for it. Which was very unfortunate for everyone who had to deal with the young head of house. The idea that perhaps his cousin's habit of skipping sleep and meals had caught up with him crossing the rooster's mind Kureno frowned. Changing his direction he took the steps with one graceful bound and walking across the porch, slid the door open, stepping just through. "Hatori san? I saw your light on and I just wanted to make sure you're all right?" Kureno began, ending with a questioning look when he took in the picture before him.

"Well everyone's just coming to visit me tonight." Hatori said dryly as he raised an eyebrow at the sight of this particular cousin. Kureno rarely left Akito's side and never at night. What was he doing here? "Does Akito need something?" He asked, the faintest worry appearing in his eyes. He was in no condition to treat anyone, much less the head of his house.

"Is he drunk, Hatori san?" Kureno wanted to know, pointing at their young cousin who was sprawled out on the floor drawing a picture of some sort in between giggling over something only he knew. When he'd stepped in Momiji had waved at him with such a stupid grin on his face Kureno was sure the boy wasn't even aware of who he was waving at. No one was ever that happy to see him. Turning back to look at Hatori Kureno realized the reason for Hatori's worry. "And no, Hatori san. Akito is sleeping soundly and doesn't know I'm here."

"Apparently young Momiji has absolutely no tolerance for alcohol." Hatori said with a smile as he toasted in Momiji's general direction. "He took two glasses and ended up like that. He keeps drawing these pictures to go along with his jokes." He added, motioning to the small pile of papers beside the young rabbit. "He's enjoying himself anyway."

* * *

"Oh." Kureno said softly, biting back the question as to why the boy had been given alcohol in the first place. Hatori was the closest thing he had to a friend in this place and he didn't want to jeopardize that by questioning him.

"Care to have a glass before you go?" Hatori offered, motioning to the bottle absently.

"I..uhm...sure." Kureno said as he walked over and picking up the bottle read the label while Hatori went to get him a cup. He didn't drink alcohol as a generally rule but he knew enough to know that this was some quality liquor these two had been consuming. Noting the already empty bottle and what Hatori had said Kureno surmised that his elder cousin had drunk at least a bottle and a quarter of this stuff already. Except for the occasional slur he hadn't even been able to tell. Accepting the cup when Hatori returned Kureno poured himself a glass then sat back, accepting a cheers with Hatori before taking a sip. Eyes widening he could totally understand how it was that Momiji was quite drunk after only two glasses.

"Hey, Hatori! Wanna see my new picture? Do you wanna huh?" Momiji asked, sitting up as he waved his picture around so fast that the two older men couldn't even guess at the shape. Turning to hand the picture to Kureno Momiji suddenly frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Hari..did you dye your hair?"

"Hatori san is over there." Kureno said helpfully, pointing in Hatori's direction. "I can hand it to him if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you." Momiji said with another beaming smile as he waved it in front of Kureno until the man took it before handing it over to Hatori. "So do you like it, Hari?"

"It's very original." Hatori said with a snicker, looking at the picture which was nothing more then messed up scribbles that looked more like badly drawn letters then a picture. "Your best one yet." That, unfortunately, was true.

Practically glowing with pride Momiji flopped back on the floor and went to work making another picture while his two adult cousins watched with a mixture of amusement and curiosity as to when the rabbit was going to pass out.

* * *

Rushing across the lawn Ayame cursed himself again under his breath as he finally made it to his destination. How could he forget what today was. Well technically that would be yesterday since it was a little over four in the morning but that was beside the point. His best friend in the entire world had likely spent the night alone, lost in sorrows because his so called friend had gotten too busy at his shop to remember what day it was. Poor Tori san! Suffering all night because Ayame wasn't there to hold him close and comfort him in his friend's flowing sorrow. Well all would be well now. Clutching the bag he carried with sake and some take out food he pulled out the key he had to Hatori's door. Unlocking the door he let himself in and after locking up after him went in search of Tori san. Not finding him in bed he knew the next logical place to look. Heading straight for Hatori's office he opened the door, pushing it wide open as he glided in, stopping in his tracks as he stared at the sight before him. Goggling as his mouth fell open it was one of the few times he was literally speechless.

There was Tori san, chatting away with a stupid grin on his face with none other then the only other person in this place who could match Hatori in terms of patience and stonic behavior. Kureno looked just as loose and relaxed, waving his hands as he talked while Hatori watched with what seemed to be rapt interest. Rounding off this bizarre situation was Momiji who was in the process of pouring some sort of liquor into three cups.

The only one who noticed the door opening Momiji turned and smiled blindingly at Ayame. "Hi! Welcome to the party!"

"Tori san?" Ayame said slowly, walking over in a daze. "Are you all right?"

* * *

"I can't recall being better." Hatori said with a wide, guiless grin that had Ayame gapping even more. "Kureno and Momiji have been keeping me company. We thought Momiji was going to be sleeping by now but apparently he got his second wind. Didn't you, bunny boy?"

"Yup, yup. I did, I did!" Momiji sang out, doing a little twirl that almost had him falling on the table. Thankfully he caught himself because right now the doctor in the house wasn't in any condition to do anything positive for him. "We're keeping Hari company so that he won't be sad. We were all sad but now we're happy, happy, happy!"

"It is rather amazing how a bottle of liquor can completely change your mood." Kureno agreed, turning to smile innocently at Ayame. "It's nice to see you Ayame san. It seems like forever. Won't you join us?"

"Is that food I smell?" Momiji wanted to know, sniffing like a dog as he eyed Ayame's bag with hungry interest.

"Uhm..I didn't bring much but...What the hell!" Ayame said with a wide grin now that he'd recovered some of his composure. "Lets have a party the likes of which this stuffy family has ever seen!" Walking over he quickly emptied his bag and since Hatori was having problems moving in a straight line at the moment Ayame played host, getting the needed plates and such before they sat down to chow down on slightly cold take out and sake.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Momiji was on the floor, holding his stomach with a satisfied look on his face. "Oh but I'm so full!"

"You know, odds are he's going to be throwing that all up in a couple of hours." Ayame pointed out after taking another healthy gulp from his own cup as he watched Momiji. "It's a good thing he doesn't live with his parents because if he did they'd have our heads for letting him join us."

"He's better off without those two." Was Hatori's opinion, watching the rabbit with a fond smile on his face. "They don't deserve a great kid like Momiji kun."

"You do have to take your hat off to anyone who can walk around on a natural sugar high every waking moment of his life." Ayame had to agree with a chuckle before looking over at Hatori questioningly. "I'm surprised you let either of these two in, no offense Kureno san. It's just that Hatori doesn't usually let in visitors on this particular anniversary."

"Well I can't say I planned for company." Hatori said dryly as he looked at his three visitors with a faint smirk of amusement. It was the most interesting bunch of drinking buddies he ever recalled having. The happy go lucky kid, the straight last and sober valet to their head of house and Ayame. There really were no words that could accurately describe Ayame. "You could say they just dropped in unexpectedly for a drink." Hatori added before taking another drink from his own cup.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that you had them to keep you company." Ayame said with a beaming smile of his own before he asked a question he'd been turning around in his head. "Now what did Momiji kun mean when he said everyone here was sad? Something happen with Akito san again?"

"My parents don't love me and I never get to see my little sister. And Momo chan WANTS to see me!" Momiji announced, rolling over so that he was on his back now. "Plus Tohru is in love with Kyo and not me. That's why I'm sad. Why are you sad, Kureno? Is it cause you're stuck with Akito san?"

"Momiji." Ayame hissed, the only one sober enough to know that saying something like that in front of Kureno could be a very dangerous thing.

"I miss Arisa." Kureno said with a sad look on his face as he slumped slightly in his seat, too drunk to remember that this was something he wasn't supposed to talk about, even under the tortures of hell.

"Who's Arisa?" Was what everyone wanted to know while Momiji's jaw dropped in shock. After all he remembered very well Tohru coming to visit Kureno to talk about someone she knew who knew Kureno san. He also happened to know and have a friend named Arisa. But he couldn't mean that Arisa..could he?

"Oh this is going to be good." Ayame said with a grin as he leaned forward. "Okay, cous. Spill it."


	2. For Better or Worse

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so give credit and flames where they're due. Thanks to all my readers and please review so I know what you think!

For Better or Worse

Blinking Kureno stared at Ayame, not sure what to say. He hadn't actually had a conversation with Ayame in years since Akito hated the flamboyant snake with a passion. He'd forgotten just how much of a drama queen Ayame actually was. "Spill what?" He repeated weakly, unsure of himself. He didn't have any friends to speak of and he wasn't sure of how to behave in this sort of situation. It was always just him and Akito.

"All the details about the girl. I can't think of anyone I know by that name but she works here so I've at least probably seen her around. Is she tall and willowy or tiny and delicate? Is she a stunning flower or one that has yet to bloom, revealing her true beauty to the world?" Ayame wanted to know, giving his cousin his full attention as he waited to hear just exactly what sort of woman had ensnared the quiet rooster. He'd never really thought about it before but Kureno was cursed even worse than himself when it came to women. It wouldn't surprise him to learn that Akito had forbidden the women of the household to even look at Kureno given the head of house's jealous personality. As it was Ayame had seen Akito freak out on more than a few occasions when Akito had seen a woman, any woman, touching Hatori or Shigure. It had to be even worse in Kureno's case.

"She's tall for a woman, I think." Kureno said after a pause to consider. "Her head is about level with my chin. She's beautiful."

"Well that doesn't tell us much." Ayame said with a frown, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently. "We need details, man. Details!"

* * *

"Is it Arisa Uotani from my school? Is that who Tohru came to talk to you about?" Momiji interrupted before Kureno could even open his mouth. He was too drunk at the moment to think maybe he shouldn't be asking this question. He was pretty sure he hadn't promised Tohru not to talk about this but his brain was a little fuzzy at the moment.

Seeing the answer on Kureno's face Hatori raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you meet her?"

"You know her, Tori san?" Ayame demanded to know, looking at all three of them. Momiji and Hatori looked to be in shock and if he wasn't mistaken Kureno was blushing.

"You've met her, Ayame. She's the blonde girl Yuki hangs out with at school. She's best friends with Honda san." Hatori said a faint grin now that the shock was wearing off. But how in the world had Kureno and that little wildcat met up? Who'd have thought it?

"HER!" Ayame gasped, turning to stare at Kureno who was now going red with embarrassment. He'd only met the girl a few times but he'd gotten the distinct impression that she was a lot like Kyo, only smarter. In other words she was nothing like the sort of person he'd have pictured Kureno with. Not that he'd pictured Kureno as ever having the opportunity. Well wasn't this an interesting turn of events. Who would have thought it?

"I've only talked to her twice." Kureno said in a low voice, fidgeting slightly under their stares. Suddenly he couldn't remember why it was he'd ever missed the company of others. He could only hope he wouldn't remember this when he woke up tomorrow. Or later today if you wanted to be technical. "I met her on one of my walks when I had the day off. She was working at the convenience store I stopped at. I saw her again shortly after when we met on the street. We had lunch together. It was nothing, really. Forget I mentioned her."

"Wait a minute, I think I remember hearing her talk about some guy she'd met while she was working." Momiji interrupted as he snapped his fingers, which was amazing since his motor functions were beginning to malfunction by this point. "She was so upset waiting for you to come back to the store that she quit!"

* * *

Slumping visibly Kureno looked so guilty you couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Reaching over to slug an arm around his cousin's shoulder Ayame gave him sympathetic pats. "How you must be suffering, my poor, lovelorn cousin. To be in love and yet unable to be with her. Akito barely lets you out of this place as it is."

"Even if I was free the way you are, I still wouldn't go see her. There would be no point. I'm nine years older than she is. She has her whole life ahead of her and getting involved with me would ruin that. You know how Akito is." Kureno said quietly as he turned to look at Hatori who looked back with his good eye. "Even though I know there are women out there strong enough to truly accept us the way we are...how can you put someone you love in the position of suffering along with us? Look at all the people who've been hurt for trying."

"And there isn't really any way to break this curse." Momiji said with a sigh, sipping from his glass before setting in down on the floor beside him. "Even if we didn't change into animals anymore we're still cursed for life, aren't we? Hatori will still have lost Kana and the use of his eye. I won't get my family back and none of us here will have the parents we might have had if we weren't cursed. Even if they did try to get closer we'll always know that it's only because we'd be normal to them finally. Finally acceptable in the eyes of society. But it won't change the damaged relationships, the distrust, all the lost years. I mean you guys are all almost thirty. You've lived with the curse for over a quarter of a century! You should have wives and families to go home to! I should be out there chasing after some pretty girl, trying to get my hands under her skirt or at least a kiss! We were born cursed and we're going to die cursed even if I'm not still turning into a rabbit when I'm old and gray." His voice cracking Momiji stared down at the floor, his shoulders shaking slightly, even as Hatori moved over to sit beside his cousin, wrapping a arm around Momiji's waist as Momiji's head moved to lean against Hatori's shoulder.

* * *

"Our parents just suck, don't they?" Ayame said as he looked over at Momiji, thinking of Yuki. How many times had his little brother needed someone to do what Hatori had just done so easily? A simple show of comfort that needed no words or explanations. He and Yuki had yet to reach that level of comfort with each other, but someday. He hoped someday they would. "My mother treats me like an embarrassment, Yuki is her tool and our father doesn't care about us enough to show how he feels about us. When we see him he just stays in the background and lets our mother control and ridicule us to her heart's content. I have yet to decide which of them is worse." Ayame admitted with a shake of his head, a wry look on his face.

"I can't remember the last time I spoke to mine. They were always kind to me..they just treated me more like a relative than their son." Kureno put in quietly, a look of pity in his eyes as he watched Momiji lean against Hatori for support. There was a tell tale gleam in Momiji's eyes but the boy wasn't letting them fall. "I don't think I've ever met your parents, Momiji kun, but they're the ones who are missing out. I think Hatori san has been a much better parents to you then they would have been."

A look of surprise coming over Hatori's face he looked down at Momiji who was looking up at him, unshed tears in those big, brown eyes of his. He'd always gone out of his way to look after Momiji, blaming himself for depriving the young boy of his family but a parent figure? He hadn't wanted to do it in the beginning but he'd felt responsible. So when had he started being a parent figure by choice instead of out of guilt?

"Yeah, he's right." Momiji said as a wobbly smile crossed his face as he looked into Hatori's surprised face. "Who knows what I'd be like now...if I hadn't had you. I've never really thanked you, have I, Hari? For being my dad and brother when I needed one."

* * *

"You have nothing to thank me for." Hatori said roughly, turning his head slightly to hide his eyes from view. "I'm the one who took your family away from you."

"No you didn't, don't ever say that!" Momiji yelled louder than he'd intended, grabbing Hatori's shoulders to make the older man look at him. "You heard her, you heard what she said. She said that the greatest regret she had in this life was that me, that creature, had came out of her body! You didn't taken anything from me that I wasn't lucky to lose!"

"You..you heard her say that?" Hatori said in shock, his eyes going wide. Those were words he'd never forgotten no matter how hard he tried. Wondering if his own mother had felt the same. If all their mothers, in some part of them, had felt that way.

"I was in the doorway when she said it." Momiji said simply, a few tears falling down his cheeks as his eyes flashed with emotion as they drilled into Hatori's. "So don't you ever think that what you did was wrong, Hari. You saved me from a life of living with a mother that went crazy because of me. Even if she had gotten better I still would have grown up in a household where my mama thought I was a monster and my papa blamed me for it instead of her for not having the strength to be my mother. Even if I could go back to that family I don't think I'd want to. I keep telling myself I do but I'm only lying to myself and I know that. I can't ever forget the way they treated me. The way they threw me out like I was trash and replaced me with Momo. Even my father is like that. He only promised to love me enough for both of them so that he could get me to cooperate about the whole memory loss thing. He just pretends to care to keep the secret safe."

"Whoever said that turning into an animal was the worst part of this curse." Ayame said simply, shaking his head. "It's the damage others do to us and we to them that's the real curse."

* * *

"Is it just me..or is he a lot more normal since he got here?" Kureno said hesitantly, looking at Ayame over the rim of his glass. "I mean you're usually a lot more...exhuberant regardless of the situation. Aren't you?"

"Ayame gets remarkable more normal the more he drinks." Hatori said with a small smile, ruffling Momiji's hair affectionately before loosening his hold. All this displays of emotion just wasn't his thing. "And this is certainly not the sort of things one talks about at a party."

"Yeah, that's right." Momiji agreed as he wiped the few stray tears left on his cheeks, pasting a smile onto his face as he grabbed his cup and lifted it into the air. "Lets drink some more!"

"I think you've had enough, Momiji. How much have you had, anyway?" Hatori said with a rueful shake of his head. Thanks to the whole parent thing he suddenly found himself thinking that he'd let his "son" drink lord only knows how much liquor regardless of his age and inexperience. Some father he was.

"Uhm..I don't know." Momiji said as he scrunched his face up in concentration. "A lot?"

* * *

"Well that's fairly obvious." Ayame said with a laugh as he toasted Momiji with his own glass before taking a huge gulp "Though you are holding it fairly well for someone your age."

"Thanks, Ayame!" Beaming Momiji toasted Ayame in turn though there was nothing left in his glass. "You know, maybe if we invited Yuki to a drinking party you two would get along better. Then he'd see you when you behave normally and not the way you usually do."

"Hmm...do you think that would work, Tori san?" Ayame wanted to know, blinking at his childhood friend owlishly.

"Somehow I can't see Yuki sticking around once the alcohol came out." Hatori replied after thinking that over for a moment. "He doesn't seem the type to over indulge and he'd probably be afraid you'd only get worse..if that's possible."

"Tori san, what a thing to say." Ayame gasped with a pout, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a disagreeable child.

"Well at least then you wouldn't have to call Hari about whatever happened. He'd be right there." Momiji said with a chuckle. Seeing Kureno's confused look he quickly explained. "Whenever something good happens between Ayame and Yuki, Ayame always has to call Hari and tell him about it."

"Oh."

"It can get very, very, annoying." Hatori added, ignoring Ayame's pouting. After all these years, to say that he was used to it was an understatement.

* * *

"So, Tori san...how's Mayu chan?" Ayame asked slyly, looking over at his best friend with a smug look on his face.

"Who's Mayu chan?" Momiji wanted to know, raising an eyebrow when Hari didn't look at all pleased that Ayame had brought this girl up.

"She's fine as far as I know. Why?" Hatori asked calmly, not about to let Ayame get a rise out of him. He knew that Ayame and Shigure were convinced that there was something between him and Mayu and maybe there was. But like Kureno had said earlier, the way things were it was cruel to let someone into this hell when they didn't have to be.

"Just wondering." Ayame replied in a sing song voice before turning to look at Momiji with a wink. "She's Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's teacher. She's also Kana's best friend who happens to have a thing for our cousin here." He added, pointing over at Hatori who sent him a dark look in return.

"Really? You never told me that!" Momiji said with a frown as he looked at Hatori. "If you had, I would have gotten you to come to all my school events so that you could see her!"

"Ignore him." Was Hatori's response. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I do too know what I'm talking about!" Was Ayame's indignant reply, a stubborn gleam in his eyes for once. When it came to his best friend's happiness even a drama queen could rise to the occasion to say his piece in a logical manner. "You might be slower than molasses when it comes to making a move but if you had any sense you'd have made one by now. She was head over heels for you before and the only thing that kept her from making a move was Kana. I only wish she'd made a move because she would have made you a better wife than Kana ever would have and you know it. Mayu at least would have had the strength to get beyond what Akito did to you. She would have kicked that spoiled brat's ass and nothing he did would have kept her from you. Nothing."

* * *

All was silent as everyone waited for Hatori to explode. Instead the older man just kept quietly sipping his drink for a few moments before putting it down very carefully. "You can say that to me after you introduce Mime to Akito and see what happens." He said quietly, his visible eye hard and freezing cold. "Love is all well and good but when the going gets tough it's amazing how fragile it is."

Another round of silence followed, everyone taking sips from the cups Momiji had been filling during Hatori's little speech. The room hung heavy with the words, each one thinking about just how true those words were. Hatori thinking of Kana, Ayame of what could happen to Mime, Kureno of Arisa and Momiji of his family. Finally Momiji figured it was up to him to fix things since liquor did really seem to take all the craziness out of Ayame. It was almost scary to see a subdued Ayame. Besides, in a way, he did have an argument to Hatori and Kureno's statement. "Maybe...maybe we do tend to hurt the people who love us the most. Those times when Tohru was in trouble, I was always too afraid to really help her. I had to count on others to do something for me. That time when she nearly bumped into Ren san, Kureno, you saved her. I was rooted to the spot. But she never blames me. She always tells me it's okay because she doesn't want me to get hurt because of her. Even though I want to. I want to be her shield, to protect her from things. But she, she loves me enough to want to be my shield too. To be all our shields whenever she can. I don't want her to be my shield...but it makes me so happy to know she wants to be. And..and..what right do I have to tell her she can't be? She does understand, you know. She does know what she's getting into, staying with us. We don't give her enough credit, thinking she can't possibly know just how bad things are. The price doesn't matter to her, so long as she can stay with all of us. We're her family now, and family takes care of each other because that's what being a family is all about. She's not a member of our family by blood, but she cares more about us than most of the people who are. When you marry someone, you get asked if you're willing to be with that person for better or for worst, and a lot of times that vow really isn't put to the test with most people. Anyone thinking of saying those words to us would have to mean them, because right now we're definitely in the worst category. But if there's someone out there, someone like Tohru who loves us, flaws and all...then what right do we have to not give them the chance to prove that they really do love us, flaws and all."


	3. Paying The Piper

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give credit where it is due. Thanks again for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

Paying The Piper

It was just after nine in the morning when Shigure arrived at the Sohma family estate. There was a strong breeze and it looked like it might rain soon, he thought absently. That in mind he picked up his pace on the way to Hatori's place. He had no doubt that he'd find Hatori just fine but it didn't hurt to make sure. Hatori did have a high tolerance for alcohol after all but there had been one or two occasions when it had been a good thing he and Ayame had gone to check on him. He was nearly at the house when he spotted Haru coming towards him looking worried and seemed to be looking for something. "Something wrong, cousin of mine?" Shigure asked with a teasing grin on his handsome face.

"It's Momiji. I can't find him anywhere and his bed doesn't look like it's been slept in." Haru explained, his jacket swirling around him in the wind. "Have you seen him, sensei?"

"No, but I just got here so that's not saying much. I was on my way to Hatori's, maybe he might know where Momiji kun has gone off to."

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe Momiji got sick or something and went over there." Haru thought out loud, walking beside Shigure as he continued on his way. "Why are you going to visit Hatori, especially so early. Don't you normally sleep until noon?"

"I just wanted to see how he's doing. I haven't seen him in a while." Shigure answered, ignoring the comment about his sleeping habits. Together the two of them walked the rest of the way in silence. Haru didn't try to start a conversation because he wasn't at all interested in hearing Shigure pretend to be the harmless goofball and Shigure didn't try because he didn't want to risk teasing Haru into going black. Both were comfortably aware of how they stood in each other's books and made no attempt to change the nature of their relationship. Arriving at Hatori's door Haru just raised an eyebrow when Shigure let himself in without bothering to even knock first. Following behind Haru bumped into his older cousin when Shigure stopped dead in his tracks with a loud, "What the hell!"

* * *

Peering around Shigure Haru was just as surprised by the picture in front of them as Shigure had been. There was Momiji, fast asleep on the floor, curled up like a kitten as he rested on the his stomach. Sitting around the low table were Ayame and Kureno, both fast asleep with their folded arms in front of them as pillows. Rounding off the group was Hatori who was in the process of putting three large, empty liquor bottles into a recycling box. The usually impeccably dressed Hatori appeared to be wearing the same clothes he'd on the day before and they were looking very wrinkled. With the smell of booze and take out in the air it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened the night before.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Shigure demanded to know, motioning towards his three sleeping cousins thought Hatori had no doubt as to which person Shigure was really upset about seeing.

"We had a little party last night." Hatori explained with a shrug, not about to justify letting Kureno join them. In fact, Kureno had been better company than Shigure would have been in he was honest. Shigure, when he was drunk, could be extremely annoying. Even more so then usual.

"I'll say." Haru said dryly, walking around Shigure to kneel beside Momiji, poking his cousin's side. "So how come I wasn't invited?" He added, grinning up at Hatori. "Obviously age wasn't a factor."

"They all sort of invited themselves actually." Hatori replied with a small smile of his own. Things had definitely not gone the way he'd planned last night. But really, when he thought about it, he was sort of glad they'd all burst in on him. Not that he was going to admit that to any of them. They might get it into their heads to make a habit of this. "You didn't really miss much though."

* * *

"Well isn't Akito gong to be pissed off when he finds out about this." Shigure said slowly, looking at the passed out Kureno with a hint of glee now. Maybe he'd stick around to see the fireworks when Akito discovered that Mr. Goody Goody had gone off and gotten plastered. Oh yeah, he definitely couldn't miss that.

"Thanks for reminding me." Hatori said absently as he walked over and picking up his cell phone quickly dialed the number of the head of the servants in charge of looking after Akito. "Yes, this is Doctor Sohma. Can you please inform him that Kureno san is here, at the clinic under supervision. He had severe stomach pains last night and came here for treatment early this morning. It looks like he might have a virus of some sort so I'm keeping him here to make sure that Akito isn't exposed to it." After talking to the woman a bit more Hatori said his good byes before hanging up, his eyes going immediately to Shigure. "If Akito hears any differently, Shigure, I will not be pleased." Hatori said carefully, the look in his eye saying it all. There were some things that could be forgiven and others that could not. "Haru, see about getting Momiji up, will you?"

"Sure." Haru agreed good naturedly with a nod, watching the by-play between Shigure and Hatori with interest. Now what was up with that, he wondered as he shook Momiji's shoulders. It had to do with Kureno, that at least was obvious.

While Haru did that Hatori shook Kureno awake, the other man waking up fairly quickly since he was used to being woken up at all hours to deal with Akito.

* * *

"What's wrong with him now?" Were the first words out of Kureno's mouth, followed by some pretty inventive curses as he became aware of the splitting headache pounding in his poor, stuffy head. Oh dear God, Kureno thought, clutching his head like it might fall off. Was he dying? He hoped he was if for no other reason then that the pain would stop.

"I called to tell them to tell Akito you were here. I told him you were sick so lets get you in the shower and sobered up so he'll believe me when he comes to check on you himself." Nothing else but the threat of Akito's arrival could have gotten Kureno moving as he painfully got to his feet, thankful for Hatori's supporting arm around his waist as his cousin helped him walk out of the room towards a shower and hopefully aspirin.

Meanwhile Momiji came to and blinking sleepily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Haru? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat up, covering his mouth to hide a loud yawn as he looked around him in a daze.

"I guess you can hold your liquor as well as Hatori san huh?" Haru replied in amusement, fanning the air in front of him since Momiji's breath was pretty bad. Oh yeah, his little cousin had definitely joined in last night.

"Oh ya, I'm at Hari's, aren't I?" Momiji said over another yawn as his eyes focused, taking in the room around him. Shigure was there too, he noted, looking rather pissed for some reason as he interrogated a very unhappy looking Ayame about why Kureno had been there. "Yeah, where is Hari and Kureno?"

"Hatori is helping Kureno to the shower so that when Akito comes the guy won't reek of the booze you guys all consumed. How did he end up joining you guys anyway? We aren't supposed to talk to him remember?" Helping Momiji to his feet Haru watched carefully in case the rabbit wasn't ready to stand alone yet.

"He saw Hari's light on and came to make sure he was okay. We invited him to join us and then Ayame came and we really had a party!" Beaming like an idiot Momiji spun in a quick circle, stretching his arms out above his head. "It was a lot of fun! We had take out and sake and all sorts of good stuff. Did you know Hari and Ayame can sing?"

"No, I didn't know that." Haru snickered, looking over at Ayame who was looking a bit rung out though not as hung over as Kureno had been.

* * *

"Quit complaining, Shigure, it wasn't that big a deal." Ayame moaned, holding his head in defense. His head had been nearly bearable until Shigure had opened his big mouth. "He just had some drinks with us, it's not like we replaced you! You weren't here and he was, simple as that. Now please stop talking because you're making my poor, beautiful head pound!"

"You could have called me, Aaya." Shigure pointed out angrily, crossing his arms in front of him. It was one thing not to invite him and an entirely other thing to invite that bastard rooster to join them. That was just unforgivable. They were supposed to be his best friends, dammit!

"He was here before I was and if we'd done that you would have spent the whole night acting like a jealous housewife confronted with your husband's mistress." Was Ayame's just as angry reply, taking his splitting headache out on Shigure since it was technically the dog's fault it was hurting so much anyway.

"Uhmm..why is he so mad?" Momiji whispered to Haru who just shrugged. Neither of them knew Kureno well but he'd always struck them as a relatively nice guy if a bit on the cool side. In other words, Kureno was pretty much the opposite of Shigure. So why would Shigure dislike Kureno so much?

"He's mad because he's a childish baby when it comes to Kureno." Hatori answered them from behind the boys while the sound of Shigure yelling Hatori's name in outrage filled the air.

* * *

Whacking Shigure upside the head Ayame actually gave his best friend a pretty good version of Yuki's death glare. "Do that again and I'm getting one of our bottles and bashing you in the head with it. Can't you see that I'm in pain!"

"I brought you something that should help." Used to this Hatori walked over to hand Ayame a glass of his hangover cure which he always made in case he overindulged a little too much. He had a good head for alcohol but every once in a while...

"Oh I love you!" Snatching the drink Ayame guzzled it like a dying man while Shigure pouted silently. "Have I told you lately how wonderful you are, Tori san! You are absolutely the most wonderful person in the world. Unlike some people..." Another glare.

"You kids should get back to your houses. Explaining why you're here when Akito arrives would not be fun." Turning Hatori knew he could trust the boys not to mention any of this without having to ask them to keep it to themselves. They were both good kids and they unfortunately knew too well how things worked in the Sohma house. "And thanks for coming, Momiji kun." Hatori added, smiling a little at the blonde rabbit. It really had been a lot of fun.

"No problem, I had a lot of fun, Hari!" Momiji announced with a beaming smile, no sign of a hangover in sight. "And don't worry, we'll never tell. Right, Haru?" Waiting until his friend nodded Momiji beamed at Haru and then at Hari, full of good will towards all at the moment.

"It must be the German in him." Ayame muttered as he watched the two teenagers head out the door after they'd said their good byes. "He nearly drank as much as Kureno and I put together."

* * *

"You might as well head back too, Shigure, Ayame. I can handle the rest." Shoving his hands into his pockets Hatori looked around him absently, making sure that he'd picked up all signs of the party. Momiji's pictures had been scattered everywhere that morning.

"I'll get out of your way as soon as I'm absolutely sure I can walk in a straight line, Tori san." Ayame assured him, taking a seat with a sheepish look. Looking over at the look on Shigure's face he sighed. "I'm sorry, Gure san. My head feels like hell and you weren't exactly helping. But I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You mean because yelling at me made your head hurt worse?" Shigure asked, not looking the least bit mollified.

"That too." Ayame muttered, closing his eyes before opening them again to mere slits. "Why don't we say that we're sorry we didn't invite you but we aren't sorry Kureno san joined us. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean we can't. He's really actually a very interesting fellow once you get to know him? I told him all about my shop and he was most interested! It is positively heartbreaking that I cannot take him to see it. I shall have to bring him treats from now on to make up for the fact that he can't go get them himself!"

"Rules are rules, Ayame." Hatori reminded him, the voice of reason as always. "If any of us tried to get close to him there would be hell to pay with Kureno getting the worst of it."

"Sad but true." Ayame had to agree.

* * *

"But thank you...for the thought." Turning everyone looked to the doorway where a rather pale Kureno stood, a towel around his neck as he watched them with those unreadable brown eyes of his. The clothes he'd borrowed from Hatori were a little small but not terribly noticeable thankfully. He'd been surprised to find himself the topic of conversation, much less to hear Ayame not only defend him but talk as though they were friends. He'd stopped wanting them a long time ago but now...now it looked like he could add Momiji and Ayame to his list, giving him three. He'd forgotten how nice it was, to have people want to be his friend. "Did Akito san say when he would arrive?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets once he caught sight of Shigure. Now there was one man who would never want to be his friend, Kureno thought.

"He could be here anytime. Lets get you tucked in on the cot and you can have a little day off maybe. You two scat." Hatori reminded them on the way out the room with Kureno on his heels after saying a quiet good bye, complete with a bow for his younger cousins.

* * *

Heading back to Momiji's house Haru noticed that his friend seemed deep in thought which wasn't something you saw Momiji doing very often. "A couple yen for your thoughts?" He asked, setting a friendly hand on Momiji's shoulder.

"I was just thinking how awful Kureno san must have it." Momiji looked up to meet Haru's questioning gaze with a small sigh. "Everyone says that he's Akito's favorite but doesn't that mean that he just has it worse than we do? I don't think I could stand to spend a whole day alone in Akito's company, much less years."

"I guess he's gotten used to it." Having never really given it much thought before Haru's mind also turned to their older cousin. All the members of the zodiac had restrictions on them but for Kureno, his whole life was constricted. Had the guy ever been to the movies or out with a girl? How long had he been stuck taking care of Akito for anyway?

"I guess being the rooster suits him, since he's like a bird in a cage. Even if we opened the door he wouldn't be able to fly free, would he? Akito's clipped Kureno san's wings too well."

"Well he had fun with you guys last night, right?" When Momiji nodded Haru smiled, squeezing his cousin's shoulder. "So there, you see. His wings aren't that badly clipped, they can still grow back if he wants them to. It is too bad that he can't interact with people more though. He could do with a good dose of Tohru."

* * *

"Tohru makes everything better." Momiji agreed with a smile. "And I'm going to come up with some way to make Kureno san's life better. I can't visit him because Akito will only make his life more miserable but there has to be something I can do."

"Well you could ask Hatori about him." Haru suggested, returning his hands to his pockets. "I mean Kureno san has to do something when he's not babysitting Akito. Maybe he has a hobby or something."

"That's a great idea." Momiji agreed with a wide grin, pleased with the idea. And he knew something else he could get Kureno that his cousin would really, really, like. The only question was, how did he go about not only getting pictures but concealing them from Akito so that Kureno would feel safe enough to keep them? "Hey, Haru." Momiji said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I just remembered, I was going to ask you this yesterday but I forgot to. I'm writing this story for class and I need to figure out a way for my character to hide these pictures without them getting discovered even when his room is fanatically searched. Any suggestions?"

Raising an eyebrow Haru shrugged, giving the idea some thought. "Well the best way to hide something is to keep it in plain sight. When you're looking for something someone's hidden you usually assume that they'll have gone to great lengths to hide it. Put it somewhere noticeable and odds are they'll never think to look there."

"So how would you hide photographs in plain sight?"

* * *

"Well I guess, depending on how many of them there were, I'd hide them in a picture frame. Put a regular picture on the front and then conceal all the other photos behind the first one. That way no one can see them but you can get at them easily when you want to. Or another thing you could do was put them into a book that no one in their right mind would want to read. That way no one would bother to open it and find the pictures inside. I even saw this one murder mystery series where a guy pasted up three sides of a page in a book and stuck it to the next page to make a pouch to hide valuable documents in."

"Wow, that's a really smart way to do it." Momiji exclaimed, his head filling with ideas now.

"Yeah, so whatever pictures you're going to smuggle to Kureno, make sure they can't be traced back to you and that no one but him is going to find them." Grinning at Momiji's shocked look Haru shook his head. "Oh come on, Momiji, give me some credit. I'm not the one that spent last night killing his brain cells."


	4. Still Cursed Inside

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to someone else until someone buys me the copyrights to the series. Am still waiting on that, people, hint, hint. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Still Cursed Inside

Sitting in his room with a number of bottles lined up along his living room table Momiji couldn't decide which one to drink first. Should he alternate between the hard liquor and the fruit coolers or just work his way up from relatively harmless to toxic levels? Decisions, decisions, Momiji mussed as he propped his head up on his hand as he sat, looking at the pretty colors or the various drinks. He should probably start with the softer stuff first, he didn't want to pass out too soon and waste the rest of the drinks. How long did this stuff last for anyway? He hadn't seen expiry dates on any of them. He could always just give away what was left over, since he intended to make this a yearly thing rather than a regular one. The way Hatori did. Smiling slightly as he remembered that time five months ago when they had had that drinking party on the anniversary of his cousin's would be marriage to Kana. That had been a lot of fun considering why they'd been drinking at the time. It seemed so long ago now, especially since the curse was now lifted and everyone was free. Everyone but him. Oh he didn't turn into a rabbit anymore but he was still cursed. He was still alone and different from everyone else. All the others had special someones to rejoice in their freedom with, even the ones who, like him, had lost their parents because of the curse. Rin had Haru and Kagura's family and Kyo had Tohru and his adopted father. Everyone had some sort of family or person to go to now except him. He had friends and his cousins of course. He wasn't so stupid that he didn't realize that. But it wasn't the same as having someone who wanted you to be happy and free more than anyone else in the world. So here he was, about to have himself one hell of a drinking binge on the anniversary of the day his mother's memories of him had been wiped. It seemed like the thing to do. Grabbing the nearest bottle off the table Momiji popped the lid off and raised the ice cold bottle in a mock salute. "Here's to you, mama."

* * *

Striding down the path Yuki Sohma looked around at the swirling leaves scattered throughout the compound, not yet racked up and turned into compost. Breathing in the scent of earth and autumn he enjoyed the scenery as he headed towards Momiji's house, hoping to find his young cousin at home this late in the evening. Ayame had wanted to stop in to see Hatori on their way back to Shigure's house and rather than listen to his brother prattle on about the day they'd spent together Yuki had used visiting Momiji as an excuse to bow out. Of course Haru's place was on the way too but Yuki felt the need to see Momiji instead, because there had been something about the boy's behavior this week that had planted within him a small seed of worry. Momiji's usual boisterousness had seemed off somehow and Yuki's gut said that it wouldn't hurt to drop in and take a few minutes to make sure the rabbit was doing okay. Walking up the stone path to the porch he could see that Momiji was in, the younger boy with his back to him as he sat down in front of his table. Knocking to get Momiji's attention it took a few knocks before the boy's head turned and seeing Yuki motioned him to come on in. Sliding the door open Yuki walked over than came to an abrupt halt once he caught sight of the dozen various bottles on the rabbit's table. "Momiji! What on earth are you doing?"

"Uh oh, the Prince's eye sight is going. Your fan girls will cut off their hair in mourning over the news that their hero has to mar his perfect beauty with glasses." Laughing gaily at the idea Momiji grinned up at his older, much more stuffy cousin. A lot like Hari in that respect, now that he thought about it. "So what are you doing here? Is Haru not home?"

"I didn't check. Momiji, why is your table full of liquor bottles?" Thankfully, as far as he could see only one of them was empty and Momiji appeared to have just started on another.

"Cause I'm celebrating. Care for one?" Picking up one of the coolers Momiji held it out to his cousin, not surprised when Yuki made no move to take it. This was Yuki after all. "It's only a cooler, Yuki. It won't bite." Giggling at the look on his older cousin's face Momiji turned to put it back on the table with the rest. "Never mind, I should have known better than to ask. Princes only drink wine and champagne, right?"

Insulted and embarrassed over his reaction Yuki sat down and picked up the bottle, reading the label while Momiji smirked at him. Egged on by the knowing look on Momiji's face Yuki defiantly opened it and took a large sip, surprised to find it rather fruity and surprisingly good. Taking a few more sips Yuki decided he liked it and since he couldn't taste the alcohol it couldn't really be that bad for him. He'd stay and finish the drink, just to show Momiji that he was tough enough to handle it. Besides, he still needed to find out why Momiji was drinking in the first place. No reason he couldn't enjoy this cooler thing while he was at it.

* * *

"I wonder what could be keeping Yuki, this isn't like him." Hatori muttered, interrupting another recount of Ayame's day with his younger brother. It was times like this he was eternally thankful that he had been an only child. An older brother like this would have driven him to drink, possibly to homicide. He didn't blame Yuki for sneaking off to see Momiji but that had been two hours ago and he really needed the boy to show up and get his older brother away so that he could get some sleep.

"Huh? Yuki? What do you...is it that time already?" Blinking in surprise up at the clock Ayame couldn't believe how late it was. Yuki had said he was only going to drop in on Momiji to say hello. Where was his little brother? It wasn't like Yuki not to be punctual and he had said he'd be back in twenty minutes or so, so that they could get back to Shigure's at a reasonable hour. Sending a worried look in Hatori's direction Ayame began to think of all sorts of terrible things that might have delayed his precious, sweet brother. Maybe Ren had gotten ahold of him? Maybe he'd fallen and was lying in the bushes some where, in utter agony as he called out to his older brother to save him? What if Akito had attacked him for some reason and thrown him out a window like Rin? What little color he ever had faded from his face as his imagination spiraled out of control.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's dramatics Hatori simply pulled out his cell phone and handed it over to Ayame. "Just call him and see what's up."

"Oh..right." Looking a tad sheepish Ayame quickly dialed his brother's number, waiting with baited breath as the phone rang five times before his brother's sweet voice came over the line to say hello. "Little brother! Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?"

"Big brother? Is that you? HI, Ayame! How are you? Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

Blinking Ayame didn't know what to think. "Yuki...where are you?"

"I'm at Momiji kun's, Silly. We're having a party to celebrate Momiji's freedom from the Wicked Witchy Bitchy. That's what we decided to call her. Don't you think that was terribly clever of me? Momiji said it was and I have to agree. Don't you think so, big brother?"

"I think I'll be right over there. Don't leave until I get there, okay?"

"Okey, dokey." Yuki replied and promptly hung up.

"Hari...we must get to Momiji's house immediately! My brother's been possessed!"

* * *

"Not posessed..just very, very drunk." Was Hatori's diagnosis ten minutes later as they stared at the two intoxicated youths who were staring at them with dumb smiles and even more interesting faces. Apparently they'd both felt the need to express their loss of their cursed spirit by drawing on their faces with a black marker and cutting out construction paper ears. Both had given themselves long whiskers and black noses, their looks completed with bunny ears taped to Momiji's forehead and round, Mickey Mouse ears taped to Yuki's. Yuki had even turned his belt around so that he had a little leather tail, which he proudly showed off while the two adults stared in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Yuki..you're...you're..drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." Looking insulted by the thought Yuki shook his head as he motioned towards the two empty bottles on his side of the table. "I only drank two coolers! They're just like a fruit drink." Waving his newly started bottle in the air he took a big gulp just to prove his point, making a sound of anger when Ayame snatched the bottle from his grasp. "HEY!"

Raising an eyebrow Hatori couldn't help but smile just a little over the whole thing as he watched Yuki try to get the bottle back from Ayame, who was taking advantage of his superior height to hold the bottle out of his brother's reach. It didn't help that Yuki appeared to be having some problems with his motor functions, missing the bottle by several inches with every wild grab. "He's this drunk after only two coolers? He's going to get eaten alive in college."

Horrified at the thought Ayame could clearly envision it all, so dumbfounded that he didn't even notice Yuki successfully grabbing the bottle back. "Well then, he's not going to college." Ayame declared, slamming a fist into his open palm, his decision made. "I, as his most beloved and adored older brother have decided it. I will not have him corrupted or used by those who don't understand just how frail and delicate my dear, dear little brother is. As his older brother, it is my duty to spare him the horrors that will await him at the godless, alcohol filled, hell holes known as college. I simply will forbid it."

"You're so weird." Was Yuki's giggled reply, not concerned in the least as he took another sip.

* * *

Biting back a snicker Hatori crouched down beside Momiji, the younger boy looking up at him expectantly. "Momiji...care to tell me what's going on?" Something was definitely up and the bottles that were scattered over the table told their own story. Something was very wrong with his young charge.

"Well I was having a private drinking party but Yuki came in and had a cooler. Than he had another one. I didn't mind him dropping in though, it was sorta like how I dropped in on you that other time, remember?"

"I remember. Now mind telling me what your excuse is for all this?" Would he have to ground Momiji for this, Hatori wondered, hoping not. As Momiji's guardian he was in charge of disciplining his cousin but in this case he had a feeling something was punishing Momiji already. Had something happened at school or with one of the other cousins? A run in with the rest of his family perhaps?

"My excuse for getting Yuki drunk or my excuse for having a party and not inviting you? Cause I was thinking about it but you seemed so tired early and I didn't want to bother you." Grabbing a bottle off the table without looking at it Momiji held it out to the surprised doctor. "Here you go, Hari. You can have some too if you want! There's more than enough for everyone I'm sure."

Taking the bottle Hatori paused, surprised to see a very excellent wine vintage in his hand. Well, at least the boy had gone for quality as well as quantity. But that wasn't what was important right now. "Momiji, what I want to know is why you decided you needed to get drunk in the first place."

"Oh. Well that's an easy question, Silly. Why didn't you just say so in the first place? The reason I'm drinking all this stuff is because today's the anniversary of the day Momma ditched me. I figured, since I was lucky enough to get out of having her for a Momma, I should celebrate and give thanks, you know? Yuki decided to join me, cause he thinks she's a real bitch too. Both our Mommas are, come to think of it. Is your Momma a bitch too, Hatori? I can't really remember ever having met her."

Momiji never talked badly of his mother. In all the years Hatori had known and cared for his younger cousin he'd never heard Momiji speak about his mother like this. There had been occasions when the boy had expressed pain and anger about his mother's choice but he'd never so much as hinted that his pain at her betrayal had cut him this deep. "No...I don't think you have met her. She's...she was an adequate mother."

"So she was like Haru's mother. Not a bad mother like mine but not a good mother like Hiro's."

"Exactly."

"Oh." Looking thoughtful for a moment Momiji's gaze turned towards the bottle that was still in Hatori's hand. "So are you going to drink that or not?"

Going with his gut Hatori nodded as he sat down more comfortably beside his cousin. "Yeah. Yes, I think I will."

"Good."

* * *

Turning his head Hatori wasn't surprised to see that Ayame was still busy trying to lecture Yuki about drinking while the boy paid him no attention whatsoever. In fact, from the looks of it, Yuki was trying to finish that bottle in record time just to piss Ayame off. "I think I'll order us some take out to counter balance all this alcohol first though." Setting the bottle back on the table Hatori patted Momiji's head affectionately. "What do you feel like tonight?"

"What will look the least gross when I maybe throw it up later?"

"It all pretty much looks the same coming up, Momiji."

"Oh...well then I'm in the mood for some sweet and sour pork." Turning his head Momiji reached out to poke Yuki in the shoulder, his cousin so drunk Momiji wasn't sure the guy even felt it. "Hey, what do you want to eat? Hari's buying us some food. I'm getting sweet and sour pork."

Blinking a couple times it took Yuki a moment to process the question while successfully drowning his older brother out. "That sounds good, I'll have that too. And spring rolls, I really like spring rolls. Maybe some chicken balls too, Hatori? With plum sauce?" Yuki asked, giving his older cousin his best puppy dog eyes which were amazingly effective since Yuki had never, to Hatori's knowledge, stooped to that since he was a very little boy.

"I can do that. Aya, why don't you call Shigure and tell him that Yuki won't be coming home tonight. You can use Momiji's phone, it's over there."

"Why would I..." Reading his best friend's look accurately Ayame didn't even try to argue. Personally, he wanted to get his little brother as far away from all this alcohol as possible. For some reason though, Hari thought it best that they all stayed put and Hatori tended to know best. Or at least more than he himself did. It probably had something to do with Momiji, Ayame speculated, looking at his young cousin out of the corner of his eye. Yeah, from the looks of things Momiji was going to party with or without them. Drinking by ones self tended to end badly. And, just as he hadn't been around for his own little brother in the past, he hadn't been around for Momiji much either. In fact, Hari and Shigure were really the only cousins he'd hung out with up until a couple of years ago. Maybe it was time to step up and act the part for once. "I'll do that right now."

* * *

It was close to midnight and Akito really should have been in bed, but was too restless to sleep. So here she was, in the middle of the night, wandering around with Kureno for company. The older man was still leaning a bit heavily on his cane but he'd insisted on coming out with her, especially since he knew the grounds better and it was easy to get lost on the huge compound, least of all at night. Thankfully the moon above was full and the garden lights were shining brightly. It really was a nice night and a peaceful one...up until they'd arrived at the gardens in front of Momiji Sohma's house. Despite the late hour Akito could hear music playing from inside and it had to be loud, for it to be audible out here. "What's that song he's playing?" Akito demanded to know, turning her head to look up at Kureno.

Pausing to concentrate on the sound Kureno's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "It sounds like Thriller."

"Thriller?"

"Yes, it's a song from the 80s, by Michael Jackson, an American. It was very popular when I was younger, even here in the east." Some things just never lost their appeal to the young generations, Kureno thought in amusement, remembering hours spent learning the Thriller dance, along with his other cousins. Back then, they'd still been allowed to play with him and they'd had a lot of fun with that song in particular. It was infectious that way.

"I can't hear the words from here. Lets go and listen too." Not waiting for his agreement Akito began walking up the path to hear the words to the beat that seemed to be calling her name. Getting up onto the porch Akito stared through the screen door, her mouth hanging open in shock as she blindly stared at her cousins. Coming up behind her Kureno looked in too and saw exactly what had got her attention. Hatori, Ayame, Yuki, Haru and Momiji were all inside and they were..well...doing the Thriller.


	5. Bonds We Made Together

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else with way more money than me. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!

Bonds We Made Together

"Ah, Isuza chan!" Waving her hand wildly Tohru grinned stupidly as the darkly dressed girl reluctantly stopped to wait for them to catch up to her, color ridding high on her cheeks as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Hey ya." Arisa called out, raising a hand in greeting. She and Hana were starting to get to know the prickly older girl, but it was slow going. It was pretty obvious that Rin didn't know how to deal with people, especially people who actually wanted to be around her. She could relate though, she'd been a real bitch in her youth too. Tohru would straighten her out, no question.

The slightest nod was the best Rin could do to acknowledge Arisa's greeting. "Why are you three here?" Sure Akito had done a one eighty personality wise, but Rin still didn't like the idea of her former 'God' anywhere near Tohru.

"Prince Charming had a surprise sleepover at Momiji." Arisa explained with a shrug, though she was hoping to catch a glance of Kureno while she was hanging with Tohru. "Tohru insisted we come bring him fresh clothes before we hit the mall for some much needed shopping."

"You were going to Momiji's too, weren't you?" Hana asked in her usual, deadpan voice.

That Hana chick seriously creeped Rin out in a big way. She and Akito were like a match made in hell as far as Rin was concerned. And how did she know things without you telling her? Haru had told her about the electric waves, but that was just too weird for words. Putting on a too cool to care look Rin did her best, which was damn good by any standards, to appear un-phased by her. "Yeah, Haru's there."

"Ah, he joined the party too." Beaming with pleasure over the idea of her friends all getting together and having fun, Tohru was as happy as happy could be. "Will you walk with us there, then?"

Oh she hated it when Tohru looked at her like that. It was even more lethal than Momiji's big eyes, which usually annoyed Rin more than swayed her. But there was something about Tohru's version that made her want to give in every single, bloody time. Shrugging her shoulders in an 'I don't care' manner Rin started walking again, the other following along while Tohru chatted away at Rin who listened without complaint while the other two girls watched in amusement.

)

Upon arriving at Momiji's doorstep Tohru knocked a couple times, and when no answer came Rin knocked on it several times with a great deal more force than Tohru's. This way of knocking proved the best, as the door was opened seconds later by a bleary eyed Momiji.

"Hey, guys." Smiling at them with slightly red eyes Momiji was quite the picture with his drawn on whiskers fading but still visible, his blonde hair sticking out in all directions like a messy halo. "What are you all doing here?" Rubbing his eyes sleepily Momiji was barely awake enough to even recognized who was at the door, much less remember why they might be there in the first place.

"Are Haru and Yuki still here?" Rin asked, getting straight to the point.

Yawning Momiji nodded and moved out of their way so that they could get through. Once they were all in he closed the door behind them then moved to the front. "Follow me." He told them, leading them down the hallway that connected to his main living area where everyone was now passed out. "Here they are." He informed them, though it was completely unnecessary.

Whistling low under her breath Arisa scanned the carnage with a raised eyebrow and one hell of a smirk. "Well you guys certainly had fun."

"Oh for the love of-" Walking over to where Haru was sprawled out on the floor Rin got her foot under his chest and rolled him over, revealing the fact that large black splotches had been drawn all over his face. "You're such a stupid moron." Was her biting opinion. She hoped the idiot had one hell of a hangover.

"They all have drawings on their faces." Hana noted as she took in the scene, zeroing in on Yuki and Ayame, who were sitting side by side against a wall, with Yuki's head resting up against his brother's shoulder. Like Momiji's Yuki's whiskers were a little faded, but one of his mouse ears was still hanging on for dear life, clinging limply to strands of his hair. Ayame had what was probably supposed to be a snake's forked tongue drawn on his chin, though it was not well rendered and more then a little shaky. Which could be on purpose, but the girls were leaning more towards the artist being drunk at the time.

"Holy Shit!" Eyes wide as saucers Rin pointed towards the couch, where a familiar and hated figure was currently curled up with a blanket around her shoulders. "What the hell is he- I mean she doing here?"

"Hey, Aa chan's here." Grinning Arisa wasn't surprised to find her man on the floor beside the couch, standing guard over his charge even in drunken slumber. Rolling her eyes Arisa went over to see what they had on their faces, taking in the wings on Kureno's face with a raised eyebrow while Akito's made her laugh out loud. Someone had written 'I AM' on one of her cheeks, and 'God' on the other. Boy but they must have tied one on.

"Akito san came to your party too?" Tohru asked Momiji, who was leaning up against his doorway as he struggled to wake up enough to think straight. The idea that Akito had been able to hang out and have fun with her cousins was so wonderful she could feel tears coming on. What wonderful, wonderful news.

"Yeah, she and Kureno crashed it at around..I don't even know what time it was but it was dark. When Hari and Aya were teaching us to do the Thriller I think." Everything got a little blurry after that.

"The Thriller?" Rin repeated, gapping at Momiji like he'd grown a second head. "Seriously?" She'd have paid serious yen to have seen that one, especially if Akito had joined in once she'd gotten smashed. "Did you record it?"

"No, but I'll call you next time we're drunk and being stupid." Haru informed her sleepily from his place on the floor, stretching his arms out as he tried to ignore the pain in his back from sleeping on the floor all night. "Hey, Beautiful." He added with a leer in Rin's direction, his love looking not the least loving.

Giving him another less than loving shove with her foot Rin had zero sympathy for him. "Have fun?" She sarcastically asked instead, not wanting to come right out and ask if Akito had caused any problems for him. He looked fine to her, but Akito was even more skilled at verbal abuse than she was physical."

"Yup, loads." Sitting up Haru gave a small groan as his hands went automatically to his lower back, the largest source of discomfort. "Totally worth the major back pain." His head was starting to make noisy complaints too, but that was the price one paid for drinking gin, Haru thought philosophically, wondering ideally if he was up to standing yet. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"They came to bring Yuki clothes and I came too." Rin answered, not wanting to admit that she'd gone looking for him.

"Awwww." Tohru cooed, interrupting Haru and Rin's conversation. The two turning their heads, they watched Tohru use her cell phone to take several pictures of Yuki and Ayame.

Ayame would flip over them later, was the thought on everyone's mind. Probably blow them up to life sized and hang them on one of his store walls so everyone could see how much 'brotherly love' they had for each other. Yuki's reaction was bound to be less enthusiastic.

Another cell phone suddenly went off, everyone following the sound they turned to look in Hatori's direction, the doctor also stretched out on the floor with a couch cushion under his head. Those with some musical knowledge recognized the song playing from his pocket as 'Eternal Snow' by the pop singer Full Moon. A very interesting choice indeed.

Walking over Hana retrieved the phone from Hatori's pocket and switched it on, bringing it up to her ear like she had every right to answer it. "Hello?" She said pleasantly, the hint of a gleam appearing in her eyes as the caller identified herself. "Oh hello, Shiraki sensei. How are you today?"

"Huh, do those two know each other? Sensei and the doc I mean." Arisa asked Tohru, the two sharing surprised looks. Well wasn't that a kicker, Arisa mused, as she listened to Hana calmly explain to their former teacher why she of all people was answering Hatori's personal cell phone so early in the morning. Guess that explained why she'd never answered any of their questions about her love life. She was going to pound Kyo into dust for not telling her sooner.

"Oh, wouldn't they be just wonderful together?" Clapping her hands in delight Tohru beamed with pleasure, as per usual.

"Hatori has a girlfriend?" Sitting up on the couch, holding her head like it might fall off, Akito was not looking her best as she squinted over at them. Since the bond had ended Akito had been able to accept the relationships her former bond-mates had with others easier, but Hatori was special to her. Like Kureno, Hatori had always been unfailingly loyal and devoted, even when she hadn't deserved it. They both deserved only the best, and she thought Kureno had found that with the Yankee girl. She hadn't known there was someone waiting in the wing for Hatori too. It better not be Kana was the primary thought in her aching head.

"Not yet." Kureno informed her from his place on the floor, not yet realizing Arisa was in the room. He kept his eyes closed against the light and prayed for a quick death after he explained Hatori's relationship so that his mistress would not worry. "Mayuko Shiraki san is someone Ayame san and Shigure san are trying to set Hatori san with. She loves him a great deal apparently."

"You'll like her, Aa chan." Tohru assured her friend. "She's a lot like Uo chan."

In other words her two most quiet, controlled cousins had chosen loud, uncontrollable women as their love interests. And why oh why couldn't they stop calling her that stupid nickname! Just because it was what Tohru's mother would have called her, didn't mean they had to call her it in the woman's place!

"Honda san?" Reluctantly opening one eye to see the girl, Kureno's eyes popped open in shock when he saw Arisa standing at Tohru's side with a smirk on her beautiful face. "Arisa."

Walking over to stand beside him Arisa kneeled down to reach out and flick his nose teasingly. "You need a shower, big time."

Blushing scarlet, Kureno couldn't think of what to say.

)

Rolling her eyes at the lot of them Rin forced Haru to his feet. "Well we're going to head out, he needs a shower too."

"And will you be join-OWWW!" Arms wrapping around the gut Rin had just jabbed her elbow into Haru only had a brief moment to call out his good byes to everyone before she successfully pulled him out of the room by his aching, pierced ear. His exclamations of pain could be heard echoing down the hallway with regularity until the slamming of Momiji's door.

"Ow." Rubbing one of his studded ears in sympathy, Momiji was glad he hadn't fallen for someone as violent as Rin.

"Ow what?" Ayame asked as he flittered into awareness.

"Look at your left shoulder before you get up!" Akito called out to him, everyone surprised that she was the one to call Ayame's attention to Yuki's current position.

Used to taking Akito's orders without question Ayame turned his head, his eyes going wide as he took in the face of his peacefully slumbering brother. Eyes going soft, with a telling shimmer to them, it was definitely another aw moment. Tenderly removing Yuki's sole paper ear from his hair Ayame just grinned like an idiot, content to stay in his present position until his younger brother awoke on his own.

"Nice one, Aa chan." Arisa said softly, reaching out to pat the blushing girl's cheek.

"Indeed." Kureno agreed. "And is Hanajima san not talking into Hatori san's cell phone?"

"Oh yeah." Looking over in Hana's direction Arisa gave her friend a considering look as she helped Kureno to his feet, wrapping a supporting arm around his waist when he buckled a little. "We should probably get her off of that before he wakes up."

Nobody moved. Nobody wanted to be the one to try.

)

A couple hours later Hatori sat at his desk, absently tapping his pen against his desk as he looked over the papers the hospital had sent his way. Rin was doing well, better than he could ever recall her being since leaving her parents home. Of course having Haru and Tohru openly fuss and watch over her like mother hens had to help. Rin's internal wounds were finally being given a chance to heal. Of course she was still very high strung, Hatori had no doubt her health was always going to be an issue, just not the alarming degree of years past.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps Hatori blinked at the sight of Mayu in his office, her first visit to his knowledge. "You cut your hair off. Are you all right?" He asked, getting hastily to his feet as he moved to intercept her.

"I'm okay." Waving her hand in dismissal Mayu couldn't help but run her hands nervously over the now boy short cut. She'd needed to do something to boost her courage, and a haircut had been the best she could think of. "Do you like it?" She asked, motioning towards her new look. It had even given her a little courage, up until she'd started questioning whether Hatori would like a girl with hair shorter than his own. Kana's had been short, but even hers had been way more feminine than her own now was.

"It brings out your face."

Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Why had she even bothered to ask, Mayu wondered with a wave of self pity. Shigure was right, they were never going to change. Eternal spinsterhood, here she came.

He'd said something wrong. Again. Wariness in his shoulders Hatori watched her watch him. He never knew quite what to make of her, but then women were a constant curiosity to him. He could only stumble along, cursing the fact that his nagging head prevented him from functioning at full capacity. "What brings you here today? I-did I forget we were meeting today?"

"I called you to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast...Hanajima answered your phone if everyone was too afraid to tell you. I came to make sure you were okay."

"The Gothic looking girl? Who gave her my phone?" Patting his pocket to assure himself it was still there, Hatori didn't know what to think. What had the girl said to Mayu?

"I think she just helped herself. So you're..okay? You never struck me as the drinking sort."

"Long story. But yes, I'm all right." Running a hand through his hair Hatori still hadn't decided how to feel about the night before. It had probably been good for all of them, but time would tell whether the bridges they were building would hold. He'd like to think they would, that everyone realized, even Akito, that there was a support system in place between them all. The bond of the zodiac was over, but they were still family and blood, a far stronger bond than any God's wish.

"Well then...I'll just leave you to your work then." A fixed smile on her face Mayu turned to leave.

"Wait." When she turned aroudn to face him Hatori said the first thing that came to mind. "Have you eaten yet?"

Looking down at her watch Mayu noted that it was indeed eleven thirty. "It's too early yet for lunch."

"Well...uh...would you like to go out with me for a walk in the park...and we can get something from one of the stalls after."

Staring at him in surprise Mayu's answer was cut off as Momiji came bouncing into the room.

"Hari! Wanna go out and get something to eat with me? Oh, sorry, Sensei." Momiji added sheepishly, catching sight of her.

Seeing the boy's red eyes and the strain behind the boy's usual grin, Mayu gracefully backed out, thinking the boy needed time alone with his guardian. "Well I'll leave you guys to go out then."

"Do you want to come too?" Momiji asked, catching the undercurrents here. And now that he knew this teacher had the hots for Hari, he would definitely do everything in his power to help.

"Yes, join us, please."

Looking back and forth between the two Mayu smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

And so together, the three headed out for a little family outing of their own.

The End


End file.
